Tranquil as it gets
by Mars Rover
Summary: Tranquility had just given birth to her son and Ratchet wasn't there to help. (Just some fluff dipped in sad goop, it's not as serious as it seems, I swear)


7.27.14

OOO

Tranquility giggled as her sparkling grabbed her servo. She bent her arm so the sparkling could see it better. The little mechling was so small he had to use both of his tiny hands and even then he had to touch one of her digits at a time. She was lying on her stomach on the medical berth she had been assigned to. Appears that since she was one of the last femme's to get sparked, the Autobots had taken measures to keep her and the sparkling safe.

"You're a curious little fellow aren't you?" she cooed as her sparklings optics widened seeing the green bio-light on her palm. The newborn poked and prodded at her hand looking mesmerized. Tranquil sighed. "I wish your daddy was here to see you now…"

_Bing_

She pulled her hand away and got up on her elbows. She got into a sitting position (carefully not to bump into the sparkling a mere arms length away) and slowly got off the medical berth. She felt aches and throbs on her thighs and legs as she stood up. She turned and pulled her son into her arms before setting him in the makeshift crib of blankets. The femme knew the mechling couldn't walk or crawl yet so it was fine to keep him against the wall and wrapped in a bunch of blankets.

She smiled seeing him grab a clumsy fistful of cloth. Turning around Tranquil realized how badly her legs hurt. Shaking it off, she walked to the monitor and touched a key. She grinned seeing who wanted to talk.

"Hi Ratchet" she smiled seeing her bondmate.

"Tranquility! What are you doing standing? You just gave birth your energon levels must be low! Go sit down right now!" she laughed and grabbed a nearby chair sitting herself in front of the monitor.

"Nice to see you as well Ratchet" she spoke watching her sparkling start giggling at the soft blankets surrounding him. There was a short silence before Ratchet broke it.

"Are you ok?" the orange and white mech asked quietly.

"Am I ok?"Tranquil asked. "No"

Ratchet felt his spark sink. How was she not ok? Is it because a problem came up? Was she mad that he wasn't there?

"I'm happy…I really am" she sighed looking down. "It's just…why are you not here? I know you're with Prime on a mission but…I was so scared. It was painful and I'm tired and I got scared and I needed help and…you weren't there!" she put her hands over her face. "I was so scared" she muttered.

"I'm sorry" Ratchet spoke. "I want to be with you right now and I want to see my sparkling…but if I don't work the odds of it growing up in peace die out"

"I know" she sighed. "I'm just….ugh. Frazzled or something"

"Can I see it?" Ratchet spoke. There wasn't even a pause, the instant she ended her sentence he asked. It was kind of…out of the blue.

"You're the sire. Of course you can meet him" Tranquil stood up and walked to the berth. She picked the giggling sparkling up and walked back.

"Meet your daddy" she whispered to the sparkling as it looked at the monitor. It tilted its head then looked down and spotted the glowing keys.

"He's so tiny" Ratchet spoke. He wanted to be there with his family and wanted _nothing _more than to hold his sparkling and sparkmate. He should have been there. He was the sire and was a medic. He felt sort of a bitter disappointment at not being one of the first to see his own sparkling.

"He has your eyes" she whispered seating herself.

"And your color scheme" Ratchet noted. The little sparkling mostly took from its mother. From what Ratchet could see it was rather thin and had pale green armor with some orange and red here and there. It continued trying to reach the monitor keys and let out a whine when his mother pulled him further away from his goal by moving the chair back.

"Tranquil!" a voice shouted out of camera shot. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"This is more important"

"Berth. Rest. Now" Prowl pointed at said berth. Ratchet saw Tranquil make the face. It was the face she made when she didn't want to do something. She'd pout and lower her optic ridges and do this little head tilt forward. She was silently asking Prowl if she could stay where she was.

"Go to rest"

"Fine" he heard her mutter. "Bye!" she waved the little sparklings arm at him with a grin and the sparkling stared at her with a shocked face as she walked out of camera shot.

"Hello Ratchet" Prowl spoke coming into eyeshot. "I thought you'd take better care of your sparkmate"

"It was the first thing he said"

"REST. NOW." Both mechs shouted seeing she was still standing.

"Fine" the pale green femme finally sat on the berth cross legged. She grabbed the sheet that covered her and set it on her lap before setting her son there. She was still leaking a bit of energon from her legs and didn't want her sparkling near it. The sparkling chose to begin playing with her hand and Tranquility couldn't help but smile. How is it that they, giant alien robots who began a war…could have begun as something so tiny and fragile?

The sparkling took her hand again and began poking the bright green bio light. It stared with its large blue optics at the circle of green on its mom's hand. "You have one too" She spoke, gently pulling away her servo and then lifting her sparkling's. It looked at its palm before suddenly letting out a grin. It lifted its servo with a large smile for its mom to see the blue bio light on its hand. "I see" she smiled feeling happy. She set their hands so they were flat against each other. Her sparkling was so tiny in comparison.

She wasn't too small for being a femme but suddenly she felt tiny. She only reached Ratchets middle chest and was a bit taller than Arcee…but now that she thought about it so many things are bigger than her. Megatron for one. The instant that mech found out she was sparked he had made it a goal to get her sparkling for his own cause. What if she couldn't stop him? What if she died before her sparkling could start memorizing and he'd never be able to remember his creator? What if Megatron did reach him and take him for his cause?

What if he died before her?

"Ok, Tranquility you can talk to Ratchet now"

"I'm tired. Can you please bring me the portable monitor?" she asked rubbing her optics.

"How could you be tired? You've been lying on a berth for hours"

"I gave birth. _That's_ why" Tranquil muttered, looping her hands under her sparklings arm pits and lifting him so her brother could see the newborn before she set it down.

"Here" Prowl spoke handing her it. "I'll check up on you in a bit" Tranquil nodded as her brother exited the med bay.

"Hi!" she whisper shouted shaking the sparkling in her laps arm again. Again it looked at her terrified.

"I think you're going to traumatize our son"

"I'm making him even cuter don't worry" she spoke lifting the sparkling into her arms and putting the portable monitor on her lap. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Ratchet blurted out.

"Nothing…"

"Tranquil"

"He bit me"

Ratchet laughed.

Tranquil blushed."You're next Mister! I will get him to bite you one day!"

"No you won't. Our son's going to be better than you" Ratchet spoke "matter 'o fact he'll be more mature than you"

"I just had a sparkling. I think I'm mature" she spoke as her son began gnawing on her arm. It was annoying but didn't exactly hurt.

"You may be physically mature-"

Tranquil felt he was referring to how their sparkling was…well, sparked.

"-but you act like a child"

"Except I'm _not_ a child. I've seen things-"

"You're too curious"

"Hey he's my kid so maybe…_hopefully_ he'll be curious as well and I'll let him bug you with _every, little, thing_" she grinned. The Sparkling stopped gnawing on her arm and examined it. He pushed it away and moved it around trying to see everything on the limb.

"Oh Primus no"

"You'd enjoy it. He's our son"

Ratchet noticed that. She said "our". When she was pregnant she referred to it as "her" sparkling. Now that it was out and the two (Ratchet) had calmed down over the fact they were going to be parents it was theirs. Their sparkling.

"Ratchet?" A hoarse voice out of camera shot asked. "I think I broke something…"

"Tranquil?"

"Yeah?"

"I got to go. Rosalyn seems to be sicker as of late"

"Ok" Tranquil spoke. There was a pause.

_I love you_

Ratchet stared at her through the monitor.

**I love you too.**

"Bye"

"Bye"

Tranquil sighed as the monitor turned off. She moved it to the side and shifted the sparkling in her lap.

There was knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted . Prowl entered the medbay holding a data pad.

"How do you feel?"

"6" she knew these things.

"Any pain in the lower area?"

"Hip"

"Light headed?"

"More like heavy headed" she muttered. "Headache"

"Got it" Prowl finished. "In all seriousness" he began. "I was terrified when I heard you screaming" he sat down next to her.

"You care" she smiled. The sparkling in her lap looked up at the white and black mech now next to him.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" he asked looking at the sparkling.

"No…I have a few though" she sighed as her sparkling began to explore. He grabbed her servo and began to gum it. "-and I like the name…Oh EW!" she pulled her servo away. "No! You don't bite or gum my hand! Just my forearm!"

"Where have I seen this before?" Prowl hummed.

"Yeah, Yeah. I was a horrible baby sister"

"At first" Prowl agreed. His door wings twitched in slight disgust seeing that his new nephew had left a trail of mouth transfluid on his mother's servo.

"Don't look so disgusted" she grinned. "You might end up a sire too, huh huh!" she elbowed him.

"High chance" e scoffed.

"Come on. There has to be some femme you like!"

"I do like someone" he spoke. "But she has made it clear she does not want a relationship"

"Aw" Tranquil sighed. The sparkling began to writhe and squirm in his confined space. Tranquil lifted him into her arms and he calmed down.

"Can I hold him?"

"Absolutely" She carefully shifted her arms and slid her sparkling into Prowls grip.

The sparkling looked up at Prowl with large blue optics and then began exploring. He shifted around and patted the bio-lights he could spot.

"He's a curious fellow, isn't he?" Prowl asked looking down.

"He is. It makes him absolutely adorable" Tranquil yawned.

The sparkling ended up patting the bio-lights on Prowls chest and lightly kicking him. It had a large smile on its faceplate.

"He is cute" Prowl muttered. "Does he have doorwings?"

"I'm not too sure" Tranquil spoke "When their born the doorwings are tiny…then they pretty much become bigger than the sparkling itself"

"Hmm" Prowl lifted the sparkling and shifted it so he could see its back. The mechling let out a chirp and began kicking his legs. Sure enough two small doorwings(barely the size of the sparklings fist) were planted on its back.

"He has doorwings" he confirmed putting him back into the original position. The sparkling let out an annoyed chirp and put a frown on its faceplate.

"Now he looks like you"

Prowl rolled his optics and lightly smacked his sisters shoulder.

_**OoO**_

**I just felt like writing fluff and stuff.**

**THEN THE IDEA OF RATCHET BEING A DAD HAPPENED. **

**ALONG WITH HIM HAVING FRIGGIN ADORABEEZLE SON. **

**AND HIM HAVING A BOND MATE. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Complete as of:**

**8. 22.14**


End file.
